Inesperado
by hijadelilith
Summary: Como el titulo lo sugiere cosas inesperadas pasan en esta cuarta parte del fic "Tu me perteneces". Como siempre lo mejor del Lemon y el Incest aparecen en la historia de la mano de Clary and Jonathan.
1. Chapter 1

Inesperado.

Desde la alcoba del departamento, Clary vislumbró a través de la ventana el nuevo paisaje. O al menos eso intentó hacer, porque lo cierto era que Londres, era una ciudad muy lúgubre y penumbrosa. Densas nubes plomizas se amontonaban en el firmamento ocultando el sol casi por completo e impidiendo el paso de la luz hacia la tierra. Donde la espesa niebla extendía sus vaporosos tentáculos y envolvía todo cuanto moraba en ella. Casas, edificios, transeúntes, naturaleza, adquirían un aspecto borroso, tétrico o ceniciento.

_-¿Todavía no entiendo por qué estamos aquí?_-Le dijo Jonathan aproximándose a ella por detrás e intentando captar alguna figura nítida a través de la ventana.

Después de irrumpir en el Instituto y del encuentro que ambos habían tenido con Jocelyn, Clary había cambiado inesperadamente su decisión de permanecer en ese lugar para sorprender y aniquilar a los Lightwood. E incluso había decidido no matar a su madre. Al menos no en aquel momento y de la forma en la que su hermano iba a hacerlo. Así que después de hacerle un iratze para curar las heridas de su cuello, le había pedido al joven que girara su anillo, el que servía como un traslador, y los llevara al departamento de Italia.

Y cuando él le pidió al menos un motivo que justificara aquel repentino cambio en sus planes, ella le dio dos. Le dijo que no acabarían con los demás porque, por el momento, tener a Jocelyn en su poder era suficiente triunfo. Pero que a ella tampoco la matarían allí porque lo había analizado mejor y había resuelto que la madre de ambos merecía una muerte mucho más lenta y dolorosa. Debía conocer lo que era el verdadero sufrimiento antes de que los fríos labios de la muerte le dieran su beso final. Claro que se lo explicó sin tanto melodrama. Aunque si le dijo que en tanto ella pensara la forma de hacerlo, era necesario que se instalaran en algún lugar seguro.

A pesar de las objeciones de su hermano, Clary había adoptado una postura intransigente. No quiso escuchar ni aceptar ningún cuestionamiento. De hecho, lo amenazó diciendo que si él no pensaba sacarlas de allí, ella misma tomaría su estela y abriría un portal para largarse a cualquier sitio. No importaba cual.

Lo que hizo fue arriesgado. Y en el fondo no creía que su hermano sucumbiría ante sus advertencias, sino que esperaba que impusiera su dominio igual que lo hacia siempre. Pero lo hizo: Jonathan cedió. Lo cual había sido extraño, pero afortunado.

Una vez en el departamento Clary le indicó un nuevo e insólito paraje. Al parecer a ella si le importaba el sitio de su destino después de todo, porque había insistido fervientemente en que fuese Londres.

Empañando la ventana con su aliento, y nublando aun más la visión de su hermana, que parecía demasiado concentrada en el paisaje exterior más que en su persona, Jonathan la tomó desde atrás por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos. Pero no apretándola con fiereza, sino con la suavidad de un tierno abrazo.

Clary, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se sorprendió nuevamente con el gesto extrañamente afectuoso de su hermano. "¿Qué le pasa? Últimamente ha estado actuando muy raro." Pensó. Pero no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente se limitó a contestar su pregunta. La cual por cierto había escuchado muy bien, pero la había obviado porque era algo que ya le había explicado varias veces.

-_Ya te dije que aquí es buen sitio para permanecer.-_Intentó hablar con tranquilidad, pero aun así la molestia se reflejaba en su voz-_ ¿Acaso crees que alguien pueda encontrarnos o al departamento viajante a través de la espesura de la niebla? Es un camuflaje perfecto. A demás sabes bien que en Italia ya no podíamos quedarnos_-Repitió como tantas otras veces. No era la absoluta verdad. Pero aun así era una respuesta cierta. La Clave sabía que Italia era el último lugar donde Jonathan había estado. Y aunque, obviamente, reconocían el hecho de que él no se quedaría allí, esperando a que lo atrapen, sino que se trasladaría a otro lugar, tenían casi todo el país sitiado y muy bien vigilado por si acaso.

-_Eso lo tengo bien claro._ –Dijo él-_A lo que me refería es al por qué de nuestra permanencia en Europa. Si querías realmente estar en un sitio seguro donde nadie nos encontrara, deberíamos habernos ido más lejos. Y definitivamente a una zona menos húmeda y lúgubre. A algún lugar de Asia o de África_ _por ejemplo._ –Sugirió. –_A demás no veo por qué tenemos que permanecer ocultos e inactivos. ¿Qué pasó con eso de aniquilar a nuestros enemigos antes de conquistar al mundo? Ni hemos matado a la ramera de Jocelyn aun, ni hemos asesinado a ningún otro después de Jace.-_Se quejó. Pero no estaba enfadado sino más bien hastiado- _Y ni siquiera salimos del maldito departamento. Te la pasas aquí encerrada, admirando el contenido de aquella estúpida caja _–Dijo refiriéndose a la caja de plata de los Herondale, la cual Clary había tomado de la habitación de Jace en su ida al Instituto_-o simplemente mirando aquí por la ventana hacia la gran nada._ –Suspiró frustrado. Y aquel soplo de aire hizo que los vellos de la nuca de Clary se tensaran. Y no solo por que era bastante frío sino que había otro motivo.

Definitivamente Jonathan estaba actuando raro. Seguía siendo malvado obviamente. Había hablado de "matar" y había llamado "ramera" a su madre después de todo. Pero estaba siendo demasiado dócil con ella. Incluso las reprimendas que le lanzaba eran bastante suaves. Y lo más extraño era que ni siquiera había vuelto a indagar sobre aquella caja o a mencionarla hasta ese momento. Él solo se quedaba mirándola fijamente mientras ella husmeaba entre los papeles de su interior. Pero nunca decía nada. Ni siquiera le preguntaba por qué estaba tan interesada en estudiarlos. El Jonathan dominante hubiera indagado hasta sonsacarle la verdad incluso utilizando la violencia. Pero aunque su forma de actuar le intrigaba, ella no estaba dispuesta a ponerse a analizar los por qué del cambio de su hermano. Tenía otras cosas más importantes en qué pensar. A demás, el desinterés de él en lo referido a la caja era bueno para la joven, que no tenía intenciones de compartir "cierta información" con su hermano por el momento.

Pero tampoco podía ignorarlo por completo. Algunas respuestas tenía que darle. Aunque fuese a sus preguntas más banales. Así que tomando las manos del joven, que aun se encontraban enganchadas en su cintura envolviéndola con suavidad, disolvió el abrazo, y se giró directamente a él para hablarle. Lo cubrió con una de sus miradas seductoras y convincentes y dijo:

-_Cariño en primer lugar, sabes tan bien como yo que el continente no tiene nada que ver. Sí, Inglaterra pertenece a Europa, pero de una forma política más que nada. Geográficamente no está conectada a ella. Es una isla. Por ende estamos aislados. Y como si aquello no fuera suficiente seguridad, el lugar es casi indetectable porque el agua bloquea cualquier intento de rastreo. Por no mencionar que siempre soñé con visitar Londres. Es una ciudad con bastantes historias interesantes.-_Explicó respondiendo a su primera pregunta y en lo referido a la otra agregó_- Y en segundo lugar, yo jamás desistí de la idea de acabar con nuestros enemigos. Simplemente cambié de parecer con respecto al momento de hacerlo. Y te di mis razones._

-_Razones_-Interrumpió el joven calmadamente-_muy poco convincentes, considerando que nuestra madre aun está con vida y gozando de una perfecta salud. _

Clary sonrió pérfidamente cuando contestó:

-_No por mucho cariño. Finalmente se me ha ocurrido una buena forma de acabar con ella. ¿Qué dices si invocamos a Lilith?_

La noche había llegado, devorando a la ciudad con sus enormes y oscuras fauces. Mientras sus negras y heladas manos, ansiosas por colarse en el interior de las viviendas, rasgaban las ventanas veteándolas con diminutos cristales. En lo alto del cielo temblaban algunas estrellas, las que lograban penetrar la espesura de las sombras de aquellos obstinados nubarrones que se resistían a abandonar su puesto y mantenían su firmeza aun cuando el día ya había muerto. Sin embargo, no había poder oscuro que le ganara al brillo imponente de la luna, que refulgía con luz plateada, oronda, en el cielo. Clary pensó que aquel satélite era muy parecido a Jonathan. Altivo, imponente, cambiante, plateado. Hubiera dicho también frío y distante, pero su hermano últimamente estaba demasiado cerca de ella y sobre todo sorprendentemente cálido. La duda volvió a invadirla por algunos instantes mientras lo veía dibujar el pentagrama.

Habían decidido hacer el ritual en el medio de la sala. Era un lugar bastante amplio. Y lo había quedado más aun después de mover los muebles. A demás las intensas llamas del hogar a gas, ubicado en el centro de la habitación, le aportaban a la escena la suficiente luz y les había ahorrado la molestia de tener que encender cientos de velas. No es que no pudieran invocar a un demonio con la luz eléctrica encendida, pero la energía del fuego era mucho mejor.

Dibujar un pentagrama era como abrir un portal. Pero esta puerta servía como una conexión directa entre el mundo terrenal y espiritual. En este caso particular el diseño era simple. Sin runas de contención que impidieran que el demonio invocado se saliera de control. Ya que después de todo, ellos no tenían por qué temer a Lilith y no necesitaban tenerla encerrada. Aunque sabían que ella no se movería de su interior porque estaba muy débil aun y necesitaba la energía, la fuerza, que aquel le aportaba.

Jonathan estaba terminando la punta de la estrella con su estela. Y Clary debió reconocer que sus trazos eran tan claros, prolijos e impecables como los de un artista. Pero que a demás él se veía muy tentador con aquel traje oscuro que exaltaba la palidez de su piel y el plata de sus cabellos, para terminar fundiéndose con el ónix de sus increíbles ojos negros.

El joven no era el único que iba bien vestido. Ella se había puesto uno de los muchos vestidos de fiesta que había en el placar del cuarto que Valentine había escogido como alcoba matrimonial. Aquella ropa que él mismo había comprado para la ingrata de su madre, esperando que ella decidiera irse a vivir allí. Cosa que obviamente nunca había pasado.

Iban de gala porque la ocasión lo ameritaba. No siempre se tenía el honor de invocar a un demonio tan antiguo y poderoso como Lilith, que a demás era en parte madre de Jonathan y ahora también lo era de Clary. Y considerando que esa sería su presentación oficial al mundo de la oscuridad ante una de las máximas representantes de aquel, no podía ir vestida de una manera burda e informal. Y Clary se esmeró para causar un gran impacto y dar una excelente impresión.

Así que eligió un vestido que simbolizaba y enaltecía todo aquello que su nueva vida le había otorgado. Desde los cambios mentales hasta los físicos. Era de un fuerte rojo oscuro. Color que reflejaba su fuego y su vitalidad interior. Largo, pero no completamente cerrado. Estaba abierto del lado derecho, con un tajo que empezaba desde arriba de la rodilla, pero muy por debajo del muslo y que llegaba hasta el suelo. Lo que permitía que esa única pierna quedara semi al descubierto, mientras que la otra estaba totalmente oculta. La prenda era sin espalda o casi, si no se consideraban las finas cintas que la cruzaban. Era bastante entallada al frente pero muy poco escotada. Un diseño que le permitía mostrar los nuevos encantos de su cuerpo sin perder totalmente la elegancia. Que gritaba que ella no era una vulgar y simple niña, tímida e introvertida, sino una mujer delicada, fina, osada y sensual. Por eso eligió muy bien la tela. Un forro de raso interno con una capa de seda. Lo que le proporcionaba aquella textura tersa y aquellos matices sutilmente satinados.

Clary sintió la suavidad de aquella tela rozándola con sus manos, mientras volvía a mirarse en el gran espejo de marco dorado que, a demás de los muchos cuadros de pintores consagrados, decoraba en una de las paredes de la sala. Era la decima vez que se contemplaba, fatua y vanidosa, satisfecha con la perfección de su figura y con la belleza de sus nuevos rasgos.

-¿_Admirándote?_-Le dijo Jonathan acercándose sigilosamente por detrás y volviéndose a aferrar, estela en mano, a ella por la cintura.-_No lo necesitas. Sabes que te ves absolutamente hermosa_.

"¿Hermosa? No es la palabra que él hubiera usado para definirme. Más bien hubiera dicho: Tentadora, seductora, apetecible, sensual. " Pensó la chica con cierto horror. "¿Qué le está pasando a su demonio interior?" Puede que antes ella no lo soportara demasiado porque competía con el suyo. Pero tampoco era para desear que se esfumara por completo. Le desagradaba aun más el nuevo trato que Jonathan tenía con ella. Aquellos matices de su temperamento eran demasiado delicados, suaves y románticos. Y lo que acababa de decir era el colmo. Clary se había callado hasta ahora, pero era el momento de hablar y descubrir lo que le estaba pasando de una vez por todas.

-_Es suficiente_.-Gritó volteándose hacia su hermano bruscamente, disolviendo la fragilidad del abrazo. Sus ojos la encandilaron. Brillaban demasiado. Nunca habían brillado así. Ni en sus momentos de lujuria extrema o de furia. Era un brillo distinto, intenso si, pero a la vez sereno y calmo_-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?-_Él pestañó. Parecía extasiado. "¿No se esperaba mi reacción o no sabe a que esta actuando raro últimamente?" Pensó ella.

_-¿A qué te refieres?_-Inquirió él, confirmando su última sospecha.

-_Me refiero al hecho de que para ser mitad demonio te estas comportando demasiado amable conmigo Jonathan.-_Lo acusó. Él parecía tremendamente sorprendido ante sus palabras.

-_Eso es ridículo_. –Negó muy convencido.-"_Amable" no es un término que este dentro de mi diccionario. Carece de significado y de sentido para mí. _

-_Bueno, pues acabas de llamarme hermosa_–Señaló ella.

-_Fue un cumplido. Y "hermoso" si es un término que conozco. Significa algo que resulta bello a los sentidos._ –Explicó con total naturalidad, casi divertido. Era evidente que no captaba cual era el problema allí.

-_Sé lo que significa.-_Arremetió ella con furia_.-No estoy hablando de eso. Lo que quiero decir es que es una palabra, un cumplido, demasiado INOFENSIVO.-_ Escupió aquello último con cierta aversión.

"Tiene razón" pensó el joven. Finalmente se daba cuenta de las implicancias de lo que había dicho. Pero ¿Por qué lo había hecho, por qué había usado ese término? No lo sabía con seguridad. O no quería reconocerlo. Aunque era difícil intentar negar aquel nuevo sentimiento que lo invadía por completo cada vez que contemplaba a su hermana. Cambiando el funcionamiento de su mente, nublando su juicio, doblegando su propio espíritu, amortiguando los más pasionales y viles deseos de su cuerpo. Lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirse así. Lo hacia verse débil. Y él definitivamente no podía ser alguien débil, ni frágil, ni mucho menos "amable". Era un demonio malvado, cruel y despiadado. En todos los aspectos. Incluso en lo referido a las relaciones de índole romántica. El amor no tenía sentido para él. La lujuria, el deseo, la pasión, esos eran sus sentimientos románticos.

Dejo que su odio lo empapara, que lo llenara. Hasta que aquel brillo calmo de sus ojos se transformó en un soberbio y peligroso fogonazo. Y el ardor de la furia lo invadió desde los pies a la cabeza, incendiando y anulando cualquier otro sentimiento. Ya le enseñaría a su hermana que él no tenía nada de "inofensivo". Ahora ella sabría lo que implicaba ser Jonathan Christopher Morgentern.

Clary se dio cuenta del cambio en la expresión de su hermano. Notó la efervescencia de sus ojos y la dureza de sus rasgos. Vio como él sonreía de un modo siniestro mientras alzaba la estela con la que había estado dibujando el pentagrama y la hundía con furia sobre su pálida piel. Sintió la viveza de sus trazos mientras dibujaba una runa indescifrable sobre su hombro. Pero no pudo frenarlo. Ni defenderse. Ni preguntarle qué estaba haciendo. Todo había sido demasiado rápido. Y en cuestión de segundos ya no vio nada más. Ni tampoco oyó. Ni pudo hablar. Ni sentir, ni pensar. Las sensaciones de su cuerpo se anularon y su mente se sumió en una abismal oscuridad.

Intentó bucear en los turbios y vastos océanos de su mente durante un rato, esforzándose por salir a la superficie y encontrar la claridad. Pero fue inútil. Una fuerza invisible la arrastrada hacia lugares más recónditos y profundos. Donde comenzó a sentirse cada vez más embotada, ausente, ida. No tenía dominio de su cuerpo y luego ya no tuvo conciencia de tener uno. Todo, era nada. Inconsistencia, vacío, negrura infinita. Y de pronto, la misma fuerza invisible que la arrastro hacia los abismos le dio el impulso para emerger. Lo primero que pudo hacer fue pensar, luego sentir y finalmente oír y ver.

Todo estaba silencioso. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Aun estaba en la sala del departamento. Tendida en el suelo. Se dio cuenta de que había sido despojada de su ropa. Su piel podía sentir el frio glacial del piso de mármol. Quiso levantarse. Pero cuando se movió sintió un dolor intenso. Era el suplicio de penetrantes aguijonazos que iniciaba en sus extremidades y la recorría por entero, para concentrarse finalmente en la región céntrica de su cuerpo. Entonces desistió de la idea. Se quedó quieta, de cara hacia arriba, y sus ojos le devolvieron su reflejo. Descubrió que alguien había asegurado el gran espejo de marco dorado en el techo. Y notó que a demás ella no estaba en cualquier sitio de la sala. Sino que estaba recostada sobre el pentagrama.

El fuego aun ardía en el hogar, pero ahora también había varias velas encendidas cuyas danzarinas llamas refulgían a su alrededor. Buscó señales de violencia en su nívea piel. A pesar del dolor no estaba herida. Pero sí marcada. Reconoció runas de sujeción en sus manos y en sus pies. Y no de cualquier tipo. Esas runas permitían el movimiento. Pero a la vez su máximo poder se activaba con aquel. Enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas desde donde estaban ubicadas hacia el resto del cuerpo, obligándolo a permanecer inmóvil debido a la potencia, a la agudeza, del dolor que generaban. De pronto alguien obstaculizó su visión y ella reconoció al instante la figura que la eclipsaba.

-_Tú me hiciste esto cretino_.-Afirmó con cierto enfado. No le había gustado la forma en la que su hermano la había pillado desprevenida y la había reducido e inmovilizado. Aunque también había cierto alivio implícito en su voz. Porque lo que Jonathan le había hecho mostraba señales de que se estaba recuperando. De cualquiera que hubiese sido su mal.

_-¿Yo? Imposible. Suelen decir las malas lenguas que tiendo a ser demasiado INOFENSIVO.-_Dijo irónicamente. Y una sonrisa picara se formó en sus finos labios.

Aun llevaba puesto parte de su traje de etiqueta. La delicada camisa de un profundo color escarlata y el fino pantalón negro. Pero se había deshecho del saco y los zapatos. Su cabello plateado estaba levemente humedecido, lo que le confería un cierto tono acerado. Y sus ojos refulgían lascivos, excitados.

Sí, Clary pudo verlo, reconoció la lujuria en el interior de aquellos insondables orbes negros. Lujuria y furia. Porque había también cierta peligrosidad en ellos y en sus gestos.

-_Si crees que porque ahora me tienes aquí inmovilizada y desnuda dentro de un pentagrama he dejado de pensar que lo eres Jonathan, te equivocas_.-Le dijo ella provocándolo intencionalmente. A pesar del peligro que la asechaba, estaba segura de que gozaría con el hecho de ser torturada. Porque definitivamente prefería a ese Jonathan: al dominante, amenazante, intimidante. Lo deseaba y añoraba tanto que la sola idea de encenderlo aun más también la excitaba a ella. Ni siquiera el helor de las baldosas en contacto con su cuerpo pudo disminuir el calor, el fuego que iba incrementándose en su interior. Misma lumbre que se agigantó más cuando sus palabras tuvieron el éxito esperado.

-_Entonces creo que tendré que esmerarme un poco más. Es hora de comenzar con el ritual_-Dijo él, mientras se desabotonaba la camisa, descubriendo la solidez de su cuerpo compacto.

Su torso, a la luz de las lumbres era menos claro y más rojizo-dorado, surcado por las sombras de algunas viejas runas de tiempos pasados. Se deshizo de aquella prenda completamente cuando ya había llegado al suelo, inclinándose sobre su hermana.

Comenzó recorriendo la forma de sus piernas con sus manos y su boca. Rozando, acariciando, delineando, aquel camino sinuoso con sus dedos. Besando, lamiendo, succionando la suave piel de sus perfectos trazos con su lengua y con sus labios.

Y así siguió subiendo hasta su sexo, donde se detuvo. Pero solo para abrirse el suficiente paso. Sin ninguna contemplación tomó las piernas de su hermana y les dio nueva forma. Por lo que aquellas pasaron de tendidas o acostadas a flexionadas o arqueadas. Y además quedaron perfectamente abiertas. Mientras la joven transitaba del placer a dolor en un instante, por culpa de aquellos espasmos eléctricos que las runas le enviaban hacia todas las regiones de su cuerpo, a causa del movimiento. Sin embargo, lejos de quejarse, ella se mantuvo firme, concentrada, callada. No iba a darle el gusto a Jonathan de oírla gritar aun.

En vez de desanimarse por aquel estado de inmutabilidad, él continúo, diligente y hacendoso, su trabajo. Se introdujo en aquella vieja zona conocida como si fuera nueva, explorándola con la misma emoción del primer día. Maravillándose eternamente con su aspecto. Olvidando la forma de sus familiares rasgos y redefiniéndolos.

El sexo de su hermana era ahora su capullo. Una preciada flor de la cual inhaló su dulce aroma. Para luego sorber con sus labios la humedad de aquellos labios, sus pétalos, sus corolas. Tan suaves, delicados y blandos. Y así siguió deslizando la lengua por su clítoris, su pistilo, de arriba a abajo, de lado a lado, zigzagueando. Para terminar hundiéndola en la zona más profunda, su cáliz interior, el que albergaba el verdadero néctar de la vida.

Clary a demás de sentir, podía ver completamente desde el espejo ubicado en el techo todo lo que sucedía. Y estaba tan llena de gozo, satisfacción, de dicha, por lo que su hermano le hacía, por como la tocaba, la besaba, la invadía, que pensó que era absurdo no poder también tocarlo. Y entonces lo hizo. Tenía las manos muy cerca de su cabeza, así que el movimiento era mínimo, por ende pensó que el dolor también lo sería. Pero ni bien sus dedos rozaron la docilidad de sus cabellos acerados, Jonathan reaccionó ante aquel contacto y se detuvo.

-_Eso no será posible Clarissa. Esta vez no tendrás el beneficio de tocarme_-Le dijo mirándola con ojos maliciosos.

Luego la tomó con fiereza, una mano en cada uno de sus brazos y los cambió de posición, de manera que aquellos quedaron extendidos hacia arriba. El rostro de la joven, que ardía de deseo y de placer, ardió aun más pero ahora por culpa del suplicio. Su cuerpo excitado se contrajo, cuando la corriente eléctrica lo traspasó de arriba a abajo, haciéndola vibrar y estremecer con la arrasadora fuerza del más terrible de los orgasmos. Mientras ella finalmente sucumbía y se quejaba en un gemido único, de gozo y de lamento, al mismo tiempo.

Pero él no dejaría que las cosas se enfriaran a causa de ello. Se levantó y tomó una de las velas, un grueso cirio rojo, de los muchos que iluminaban la sala, ubicados en su mayoría en torno del pentagrama. La colocó muy diestramente sobre el centro del vientre de su hermana. Y luego, con la misma ductilidad comenzó a quitarse las únicas prendas que traía puestas. El pantalón y el bóxer quedaron desperdigados, como oscuras manchas informes, en el blanco suelo de mármol.

Completamente desnudo comenzó a rozar su erección sobre el pubis de la joven, acariciándolo con suavidad, con lentitud. Empapándolo con la húmedad misma de su orgasmo. Y a la vez produciéndole a ella pequeños escalofríos que se traducían en sutiles vibraciones en su vientre. Y cada vez que esto pasaba, algunas gotas de la cera líquida, concentrada en el interior de la vela, se derramaban sobre su piel. Pero la sensación de quemazón era minúscula, porque la cantidad también lo era. A demás en tanto la sustancia la tocaba, su estado cambiaba y la cera se endurecía, se compactaba. Mientras el campo marfileño de su piel, de diminutas flores cobrizas se poblaba.

Para aumentar un poco la tensión él coloco dos velas más sobre su vientre. Y aceleró la presión de su contacto, hasta que finalmente se introdujo en su interior. Precisamente en su parte más meridional. Abriéndose paso entre sus muslos con su miembro y envistiéndola con energía, con ímpetu, con pasión. Provocando que las velas se cayeran y rodaran por su cuerpo hasta quedar desparramadas en el suelo. Al tiempo que aquella cera liquida, que estaba completamente hirviendo, se derramaba sobre el claro manto de su piel, agigantando su calor, su agonía, su tormento.

Ella era nieve ardiendo, que se consumía bajo un brioso rio de magma, que se derretía bajo un lluvia intensa de fuego. Y en tanto aquello sucedía, él moldeaba, fraguaba, besaba, la amalgama de sus senos. Que a la luz de las velas encendidas centellaban como "adamas", como el material del cielo. Mientras ella era arrasada por una tempestad de gozo y de sufrimiento. Una tempestad que no se detenía, sino que se acrecentaba un poco más con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada rítmico movimiento. Porque la misma fuerza que le proporcionaba a ambos estar dentro del pentagrama, hacia que él no se cansara y le otorgaba a ella la suficiente energía para resistir sus envestidas. A demás del doloroso placer que estas le provocaban. Así como también el suplicio de los temblores eléctricos producidos por las runas que tenía gravadas en las extremidades de su cuerpo.

De esa forma siguieron durante largo tiempo: él envistiéndola, incendiándola, torturándola, ella aguantando, gimiendo, resistiendo. Hasta que el joven cambió de dirección. Salió de sus muslos y penetró en su sexo, donde finalmente todo terminó. Ambos estallaron con la fuerza de poderosos orgasmos. Y el líquido fluyo con la intensidad de los arroyos, mientras todo se volvía perfecto para ambos. Para él permanecer dentro de ella significó refresco, reposo, descanso. Mientras que para ella, tenerlo a él en su interior simbolizó contención, freno, remanso.

Y además regocijo, ya que lejos de estar molesta por el martirio y el calvario al cual había sido sometida, Clary estaba muy satisfecha. Había disfrutado también a su manera. Y pensó que el ritual había salido muy bien de un modo inesperado. Porque aunque había sido realizado de un modo más erótico y sexual, y a pesar de que sus fines habían sido distintos a los pensados originalmente, a través de aquel, el demonio interior de Jonathan finalmente se había liberado.

Después de un rato, ambos ya se habían bañado y se estaban vistiendo nuevamente para realizar la verdadera ceremonia nigromántica. Y mientras Jonathan estaba terminando de colocarse el saco, le preguntó a la joven muy intrigado:

_-¿Qué te ha parecido hermanita? ¿Sigues pensando ahora que soy inofensivo?_

-_Definitivamente estaba equivocada.-_Dijo ella como única respuesta, mientras le destinaba una sonrisa lasciva, donde implícitamente esta dicho que también estaba complacida con lo que él le había hecho. Y luego inquirió-_Aunque hay algo que todavía me inquieta_...-Hizo una pausa y le indicó a su hermano que se acercara para ayudarla a cruzar las cintas del vestido por su espalda.

-_Si quieres saber cómo logré que perdieras el conocimiento de esa forma_-Aventuró él, mientras cruzaba las cintas con cierta dificultad. Al tiempo que ella notaba la tensión que había en su voz y en sus movimientos -_lo hice mediante una runa antigua y poderosa contenida en el Libro de lo Negro._

-_Muy útil, la verdad. E interesante también. Aunque no era eso exactamente lo que quería preguntarte._-Jonathan no había terminado aun su trabajo, pero de todas formas la joven se giró hacia él para hablarle, en el momento justo en el que "algo", un sentimiento, aleteaba en las profundidades de aquellos ojos negros. "¿Ansiedad, nervios?" pensó ella. "¿Por qué?" Ni siquiera quería averiguarlo. Así que inmediatamente dijo- _Quería saber ¿Cómo diablos te las ingeniaste para colgar semejante espejo del techo?_

_*Nta de la autora: este fic es solo la mitad del fic original. Donde estaria desarrollado tambien el verdadero ritual de invocacion de Lilith. Pero como no esta perfeccionada esa parte y las ansias por publicar algo me carcomian, lo hice de manera incompleta. En unos dias prometo subir el prox. A mis queridisimos lectores, mis disculpas y mis eternas gracias por su fidelidad y paciencia. _


	2. Espiritu del Viento

Espíritu del viento.

Aun cuando estaba débil y al margen de su condición demoniaca, Lilith era por lejos una mujer esplendida. De una hermosura excepcional. Su belleza era ambigua, extraña, pero no podía negarse el hecho de que era absolutamente provocativa y sensual.

A pesar de su longevidad, el paso del tiempo no se traducía en su rostro. Sus rasgos eran joviales, delicados y armoniosos. Aunque no había bondad en sus gestos sino más bien cierta peligrosidad. Su pelo era agua y fuego. Tan largo y rizado que caía como si fuese una ondulante cascada sobre su cuerpo, pero también refulgía como las lumbres, con matices que iban desde los rojos a los dorados. Y mientras que en sus ojos anidaba la penetrante oscuridad de la noche, en su piel residía la claridad de las primeras luces del alba.

Pero lo realmente impresionante en ella era la majestuosidad de sus alas. Sí, Lilith era un ser alado. Y en cierto sentido se parecía a un ángel, con aquellas alas emplumadas que relucían con un suave brillo perlado. Aunque no siempre se mostraba de esa forma. A veces cambiaba de apariencia y simplemente adoptaba una forma humana corriente u otra sumamente terrorífica. Con serpientes que salían por las cuencas de sus ojos y se contorsionaban en sus cabellos.

Sin embargo, la que más se acercaba a definir su verdadera identidad era justamente esta forma, donde quedaban reflejados muy bien los distintos matices de su personalidad. Ella era apacible y peligrosa. Suave y fuerte. Y sobre todo completamente libre, desenfrenada e impetuosa. Por eso también se la conocía como el espíritu del viento. Nadie la podía contener, ni dominar, ni poseer.

Cuando Clary la vio, allí dentro del pentagrama, después de que su hermano terminara el rito de invocación, se maravilló ante su perfección. Y lejos de sentirse envidiosa de su belleza, pensó que ella misma era muy parecida a la diablesa.

Ansiosa por presentarse como su nueva hija, la joven comenzó a acercarse hacia ella, para darle la bienvenida al mundo terrenal.

-¡_Oh Gran Reina de la noche y Madre de todos los brujos! Primera tú eres entre todas las mujeres._-Rezó_-Bienvenida Lady Lilith nuevamente al mundo terrenal.-_Dijo postrándose ante ella.

Era lo adecuado, pensó, enaltecer y reverenciar a una de las más antiguas entidades del mal. Amén de que eso le serviría para ganarse su confianza y su aceptación. Y no se equivocaba, puesto que lo que hizo tuvo el éxito esperado.

-_Clarissa Morgentern. Levántate, hija mía._-Saludó Lilith, halagada por aquellos títulos y gustosa por la transformación que había sufrido la joven-_Realmente estoy muy complacida con que ahora formes parte del mundo de la oscuridad. Y nada menos que como compañera de mi amado Jonathan.-_Miró al muchacho que aun yacía entre las sombras, alejado, mientras le destinaba una sonrisa cálida, pero no precisamente maternal- _Acérquense ambos al pentagrama para que pueda verlos._- Indicó y los hermanos obedecieron.

-_Madre. Bienvenida seas a nuestro hogar._-Dijo Jonathan posicionándose justo frente a ella e inclinando levemente la cabeza. El no debía esforzarse tanto en ser ceremonioso. Aunque respetaba a Lilith, había sido su hijo desde el momento en que fue concebido, y el trato era otro. Había confianza y en demasía. Quedó muy bien expresado cuando Lilith estiró su mano para alcanzar su rostro, lo levantó y lo atrajo hacia si para besar sus labios impúdicamente.

Clary, que estaba justo al lado de ambos, no se horrorizó ante el gesto. De hecho, ni siquiera se molestó y pensó que eso era lo más normal considerando que todos eran parte de la misma familia ahora.

La diablesa, después de besar a su hijo, deslizó la lengua por sus labios y luego sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a Clary.

-_Percibo que ambos estuvieron "jugando" un rato antes de invocarme_.-Señaló, y sus ojos negros brillaron lascivamente–_Y que además lo hicieron justamente dentro de este pentagrama_.-Lilith estaba realmente entretenida- _Hubiese sido magnifico poder participar.-_Agregó_-_ _Pero, considerando que no fui llamada antes, sino después de la acción, interpreto que era solo un jueguito de niños y que además son otros los servicios que necesitaban de mi._

"_¿Jueguito de Niños?"_ Clary y Jonathan se miraron. Era evidente que ninguno se había sentido complacido con su comentario. Sin embargo, callaron. Nadie en su sano juicio cuestionaría a Lilith. Al menos no de una forma tan directa.

-_Es cierto madre-_Comentó Clary, ahora más segura de poder llamarla de ese modo- _son otros los servicios que requerimos de ti-_Aclaró con discreción. Dejando establecido implícitamente que ella no estaba de acuerdo con lo del "juego de niños"-_Te convocamos, a pesar de que sabemos que aun no estas completamente restablecida, porque necesitamos un favor de tu parte_.

_-Hablen entonces hijos míos de una vez y si está dentro de mis posibilidades intentaré complacerlos._-Arguyó Lilith completamente ansiosa, excitada.

Jonathan y Clary sonrieron siniestramente en complicidad, pero fue el joven quien habló esta vez.

_-Seguro madre, seguro que sí lo está._

Después de explicarle a Lilith la razón por la cual había sido llamada, Clary le indicó a su hermano que se dirigiera al cuarto donde ambos mantenían a Jocelyn cautiva. Lugar que habían transformado en una verdadera sala de torturas. Donde la habían castigado, de una manera lenta e igualmente dolorosa, durante varios días. Hasta que finalmente a la joven se le había ocurrido una buena forma de erradicarla completamente de la faz de la tierra.

Clary a demás, le pidió a Jonathan que se demorara un rato, argumentando que ella necesitaba una charla a solas con su nueva madre para entrar en confianza. Su hermano entendió la indirecta sobre que ellas hablarían sobre las embarazosas, cursis, y para nada interesantes "Cosas de mujeres" y se retiró.

Una vez que hubo desapareció de la escena, Lilith y Clary conversaron. Pero no de cosas femeninas, sino de algunos temas que eran de real interés para la causa-"conquista del mundo"- y que tenían que ver con aquel plan misterioso que la joven estaba elaborando a escondidas de su hermano.

Cuando por fin la diablesa aclaró todas aquellas dudas que inquietaban a su nueva hija, la miró con real satisfacción y le dijo:

-_ Sabes Clarissa, la verdad es que siempre supe que había mucho potencial en ti. Desde el primer momento en el que te vi comprobé que el mal yacía dormido en tu interior añorando despertar. Y ahora que lo ha hecho no se puede controlar ¿verdad? Ni siquiera tu hermano puede contigo._

-_Yo no me atrevería a apostar_-Comentó la joven evocando el recuerdo de aquello que Jonathan le había hecho dentro del pentagrama. Pensando en cómo aquel la había reducido, inmovilizado y poseído sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Aunque en realidad, no es que tampoco hubiera querido defenderse o resistirse mucho.

-_Sé lo que piensas.-_Dijo Lilith-_ No solo puedo percibir o sentir lo que hicieron aquí dentro. Puedo verlo.-_Clary se sorprendió_-Ser la criatura más antigua que pobló la tierra y a demás un Demonio Mayor me da la suficiente astucia y el poder para hacerlo. –_Explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo_-Pero quiero que sepas que aunque todo parece indicar que es Jonathan quien te posee y te domina la mayoría de las veces, en realidad eres tú quien lo controla a él. _

_-No lo sé.- _Señaló Clary algo frustrada y se dejó caer sobre el amplio sofá de cuero blanco que había en la sala_-Es decir, hasta hace poco pensaba que así era. Había interpretado que mi hermano era débil en su interior por que era esclavo de sus pasiones. Y yo me aprovechaba de eso. Usaba su temperamento explosivo en beneficio propio. Por eso también lo consideraba alguien manipulable.-_Explicó_- Pero en realidad, ahora siento que mi control sobre él no es absoluto madre. Nunca pude cambiar realmente sus sentimientos. Siempre tuve que trabajar con ellos tal cual eran, sin poder alterarlos, y eso redujo mucho mis posibilidades. Furia, ira, impetuosidad, lujuria, pasión… No hay mucho más dentro de él. _

Lilith sonrió interiormente. En realidad era muy astuta. Había podido darse cuenta de todo lo que sucedía entre los hermanos incluso antes que ellos mismos lo hicieran. Así que como un gesto extrañamente afectuoso hacia su nueva hija, y dejando establecida su clara simpatía hacia las personas de su propio sexo, tenía pensado revelarle a Clary el motivo por el cual ella consideraba que la joven tenía el control sobre su hermano. Así que exteriorizando su sonrisa le dijo:

_-En realidad pequeña, en ese punto te equivocas. Hay un sentimiento más dentro de Jonathan que, sabiéndolo usar adecuadamente, te dará pleno poder sobre él. _

Pero Lilith no pudo decirle a su hija cuál era ese sentimiento, porque en ese momento Jonathan y Jocelyn irrumpieron en la sala.

La madre biológica de ambos estaba desecha moral y físicamente. Y casi no podía sostenerse en pie a causa de los calvarios a los cuales había sido sometida.

Al verlos aparecer, Clary y Lilith callaron y le destinaron una mirada tempestuosa al muchacho.

-_Estaba demasiado aburrido ahí arriba.-_Se excuso él. Aunque en realidad no estaba muy sentido que digamos-_Jocelyn ya no aguanta más torturas. Se desmaya ante el más mínimo arañazo._

Lo cierto era que Jonathan no mentía en ese punto. La había traído casi a rastras hasta la sala y en ese preciso instante su cuerpo destrozado descansaba sobre el joven para poder mantenerse en pie.

Clary contempló a su madre sin el menor remordimiento y sin la más mínima compasión. Se paró de su asiento y acto seguido le dijo a su hermano:

-_De acuerdo, entonces anda, acércala al pentagrama. Pero hazle antes una runa de "lucidez" para que al menos este consiente cuando se marche de este mundo._ _Quiero despedirme de ella adecuadamente._

El muchacho tomó la estela y comenzó a buscar entre la piel marcada de su madre, tanto por las runas, como por las torturas, algún espacio libre para poder trazar el diseño. Finalmente le hizo la runa justo debajo de su oreja, en una zona del cuello que estaba completamente despejada.

El efecto fue inmediato, Jocelyn se despabiló al instante y contempló la nueva escena que tenía enfrente con ojos martirizados. Lilith la miró con aire de suficiencia. Contenta porque ella había conseguido, no solo arrebatarle a uno de sus hijos, sino a los dos. "Quien es la verdadera madre ahora"-pensó con júbilo.

Dios la había maldecido por su rebeldía. Por su falta de sumisión ante su marido Adán, y por haberse marchado del paraíso, le había impuesto como penitencia la infertilidad y la había calificado como un ente diabólico.

"Un centenar de tus hijos demoniacos perecerán cada día" había dicho El Supremo, a través de los tres ángeles que había enviado para buscarla y convencerla de que regresara al Edén, al escuchar su negativa.

Pero si ella no podía tener sus propios hijos humanos sanos y tenía que conformarse con engendrar seres demoniacos que perecerían o criaturas medio humanas (brujos) inmortales pero estériles, entonces robaría los de otros. Y qué mejor que apropiarse de aquellos que también eran en parte ángeles y contaminarlos con su propia sangre maldita para poseerlos completamente.

-_Vamos hijo,_ _tráela_-Le indicó esta vez Lilith con impaciencia. No veía la hora de ponerle las manos encima.

Jonathan arrastró a su madre biológica por la habitación, sin mucha dificultad, hacia el pentagrama.

-"_Salve y_…-Comenzó a recitar la antigua frase de luto de los cazadores de sombras, pero se detuvo súbitamente-_No, ni siquiera eso te mereces_-Le dijo perniciosamente y luego se la entregó a Lilith como se entrega un paquete.

Ella la tomó con ansiedad, con recelo, como si aquella cazadora de sombras no fuese solo un paquete corriente, sino un tesoro valioso, que no estaba dispuesta a compartir con nadie. Y manteniéndola de cara hacia los jóvenes, la envolvió con sus brazos con vehemencia, con fiereza, mientras cambiaba de forma, mostrando su lado más aterrador. Criaturas ponzoñosas, culebras, afloraban ahora de las cavidades vacías donde antes estaban sus ojos y se retorcían inquietamente en su cabeza, como peces fuera del agua. Mientras que otras serpientes reptaban, se deslizaban, sobre los hombros y el cuello de Jocelyn desplegando sus mortíferos colmillos cargados de veneno.

-_No les ha bastado con torturarme, que ahora me entregan a esta maldita bruja estéril para que me mate -_Escupió Jocelyn, a sus dos hijos, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Aunque fuese a morir y aunque estuviese desmoronándose física y psíquicamente, al menos se daría el gusto de insultar a la diablesa, mostrando el completo desagrado que sentía por su especie. Pero también, a pesar de que la detestaba, en el fondo estaba agradecida de que fuese Lilith y no Clary quien la asesinara. Eso hubiese sido terrible para ella.

Para su hija en cambio, no hubiera significado nada. Después de todo ya había matado a su padre. "El parricidio para ella no simboliza un pecado, ni antes ni ahora." Pensó Jocelyn con amargura. Su madre a esas alturas ya había aceptado la naturaleza malvada de su ángel. "Ya no tengo mas hijos. No me queda nada. Quizá sea mejor morir después de todo" Comenzó a abrazar la idea de la muerte como algo placentero, agradable. Ya no tendría que pensar más. Ya no sufriría tormentos de ningún tipo. Finalmente encontraría la paz.

En el momento en el que imaginaba todo esto, su hija se había acercado sigilosamente hacia ella y la contemplaba con ojos vacíos, inexpresivos. En un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y Jocelyn pensó que ese era el adiós definitivo. Y que lo último que se llevaría del ser que más había amado en la tierra era su indiferencia, su frialdad. Pero en parte estaba errada. Aunque su voz era igual de glacial y des afectiva que su mirada, Clary también le concedió algunas palabras. 

_-Te equivocas madre, Lilith no va a matarte. Ella va a llevarte a los mismísimos infiernos para seguir torturándote. Luego, si tienes suerte, tal vez decida acabar de una vez por todas con tu patética vida._

Ni bien termino de hablar, la diablesa desplegó sus alas, que ahora eran más parecidas a las alas de un murciélago más que a las de un ángel y ráfagas de un poderoso viento sobrenatural comenzaron a soplar en el departamento, arremolinando las cortinas, apagando las velas y desparramándolas por el suelo e incluso sofocando a las intensas llamas del hogar. La única luz provenía del centro del pentagrama y relucía en las pieles de ambas mujeres. Clary contempló con desdén el rostro de su madre biológica, desfigurado no solo por las heridas, sino también por la impresión y la desesperación que le había causado haberse enterado de todos los tormentos que aun tenía por delante, hasta que finalmente Lilith envolvió tanto su cuerpo como el de su victima con sus alas. Entonces el viento cesó, todo quedó en penumbras y la oscuridad las engulló a ambas. 


	3. Revelaciones Chapter 3

**Revelaciones. **

**Para Claridee Von Ross **

El instituto de Londres era similar a un palacio, con aquel mobiliario elegante y antiguo, sus altos techos y las paredes de granito adornadas con tapices afelpados. Cada uno con motivos de runas, estrellas, espadas e imágenes de Raziel saliendo del Lago Espejo con la espada en una mano y la copa mortal en la otra.

Clary sabía que ese lugar estaba construido sobre suelo sacro, pues antes allí había una Iglesia, la de Todos los Santos de Less, que había sido arrasada en un incendio. Y justamente por tratarse de una zona santa los cazadores de sombras la habían elegido para construir el Instituto. Porque les proporcionaba cierta protección ante los entes demoniacos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ella era en parte un demonio, como también era una nefilim, nada de eso le afectó, ni la inhibió. De hecho, no tuvo ninguna dificultad alguna en abrir las puertas del edificio y colarse en su interior.

Había salido del departamento con las primeras luces del alba, después de marcar en su cuerpo runas para la "insonoridad" y la "agilidad". Afortunadamente no había tenido que darle explicaciones a su hermano ese día sobre sus actividades, puesto que él ya no se encontraba en Londres.

Clary lo había convencido para que volviese a Nueva York a través de un portal. Argumentando que necesitaban más aliados, fieles y totalmente leales, si querían que su plan malvado diera resultado esta vez.

Jonathan iría a entrevistarse primero con la Reina Seelie. Aunque ellos ya sabían de antemano que contaban con el apoyo de los Seres mágicos, debido a que el favoritismo que la Reina de las Hadas sentía por el joven era desmesurado, aquella sería más bien una visita formal para firmar los Acuerdos de su Alianza.

El contrato era de origen demoniaco e implicaba una unión irrompible entre las partes, donde el incumplimiento de las normas se pagaría inminentemente con la muerte.

Básicamente aquel decía que en compensación por los servicios, en tropas y/o armas, prestados en la batalla contra La Clave, los cazadores de sombras inconversos y los subterráneos rebeldes, los máximos lideres del grupo subterráneo aliado, entiéndase Hijos de la Noche, Seres Mágicos, Hijos de Lilith e Hijos de la Luna, tendrían asegurada una región del nuevo mundo donde cada uno podría ejercer su soberanía. Pero, estas regiones serían una especie de reinos menores que estarían subordinados a un poder central con sede en Idris, capital del nuevo mundo. Lugar de residencia de los Cazadores de Sombras convertidos y de los reyes absolutos de toda la tierra oscura: Clarissa y Jonathan Morgentern.

Si bien la batalla era arriesgada y muchas vidas se perderían, la recompensa que obtendrían las autoridades de cada grupo de subterráneos era demasiado grande para ignorarla y desaprovecharla. Amen de que a aquellos que no se unieran a las fuerzas demoniacas de antemano se les daría muerte inmediata al momento de la victoria. Y ciertamente había muchas posibilidades de éxito, considerando que los jóvenes estaban amparados por varios Demonios Mayores. Gracias a que Lilith se había encargado de establecer sus propias alianzas en el Inframundo, y cuyos nombres figuraban también en el contrato.

Por esas razones Clary y Jonathan ya contaban con varios seguidores subterráneos. Pero aun le faltaba pactar con otros tantos. Por eso el joven no solo se entrevistaría ese día con la Reina Seelie, sino que aprovecharía su estadía en NY e iría a ver a Maureen Brown quien, después de haber asesinado a Camille y a Raphael Santiago, se había convertido en la nueva jefa del clan de vampiros de esa región. Era imperioso contar con su ayuda, porque esa joven en apariencia inofensiva y debilucha, había resultado ser muy astuta y sagaz. Totalmente implacable. Y los hermanos tuvieron que reconocer que ella tenía un gran potencial oscuro en su interior, a demás de que un gran poder que estaba en constante crecimiento.

Obtener el apoyo de Los Hijos de la Luna de NY era algo que ni siquiera habían considerado, puesto que corromper a la manada de Lucke, era imposible. Pero de todas formas ya tenían suficientes aliados lobunos que se habían vuelto al lado malvado. Y el resto eran solo un grupo de cachorros indefensos para ellos.

Sin embargo, el mayor reto hasta ahora habían sido aquellos cazadores de sombras que se habían negado a beber de la Copa Infernal. Estos componían un gran número, y eran una fuerza muy poderosa. Y cuanto menos respaldo tuvieran de los de su propia especie, mas difícil les sería alcanzar sus objetivos. Incluso los antiguos miembros del Círculo, con los que ya se habían entrevistado, no estaban muy convencidos del triunfo de Jonathan y su hermana.

La joven ya lo sabía, lo había anticipado. Necesitaban un gran orador, que fuera capaz de manipularlos, de moldear sus cerradas y retrogradas mentes. Para convencerlos, convertirlos, y tenerlos de aliados necesitaban un gran líder como lo había sido Valentine.

Y ese era el motivo principal por el que en ese momento se encontraba transitando el intrincado laberinto de pasillos del Instituto de Londres, recorriendo cada sitio, registrando cada habitación. Si había un lugar donde encontraría la solución a sus problemas era allí. Y no se equivocaba, en la enorme biblioteca, posiblemente la más grande que había visto jamás en toda su vida, ella había hallado lo que buscaba.

Jonathan había regresado mucho antes de lo esperado a su hogar. Y en vista de que no había encontrado a su hermana allí, exasperado porque ni siquiera le había dejado una nota indicándole su paradero - aunque no es que Clary fuera del tipo de mujeres que se molestaban por avisar a su pareja dónde iban a estar todo el tiempo- y sin nada más para hacer se había recostado en el inmaculado sofá de cuero de la sala y ojeaba un viejo manuscrito de la Divina Comedia de Dante que había conseguido en Italia. Era un poema que ya había leído en otras ocasiones, pero le gustaba demasiado la parte en la que el autor hablaba del Infierno porque era la versión que más se acercaba a la realidad. Salvo por el hecho de que el infierno autentico no tenía forma cónica, ni estaba compuesto por nueve círculos. El camino del descenso era más bien recto y estaba dividido en extractos, siete para ser exactos. Cada uno habitado por distintas variedades de demonios menores a cargo de alguno de los principales Demonios Mayores de la historia. Designados por Lucifer, según la especialidad en la que se destacasen, para representar cada uno de los pecados capitales y para castigar despiadadamente justamente a aquellas almas que los habían cometido en vida. Lilith, por ejemplo, debido su amplio apetito sexual estaba en el extracto de la lujuria y allí seria donde debía estar Jocelyn en ese momento, pensó el joven con cierta satisfacción. Ella tenía su perverso repertorio de juegos sexuales y lo empleaba con cada uno de los hombres y mujeres que habían ido a parar a su extracto. Había ocasiones en las que después de una sesión de sexo salvaje y despiadado, la madre de todos los demonios, terminaba devorando a sus victimas igual que una viuda negra.

Salvo por este último hecho, Jonathan se parecía mucho a su madre. Sus sentimientos de lujuria eran intensos y le gustaba mucho entremezclar el dolor y el placer en sus prácticas sexuales. Pero a demás usaba sus amplios encantos y su destreza a la hora del sexo para conseguir lo que quería. Así había logrado que la Reina Seelie firmara los Acuerdos de su Alianza. La Reina de las Hadas amaba las cosas bellas y como el joven ciertamente lo era, ella estaba enamorada de él y se enloquecía por complacerlo. A cambio de sus favores Jonathan simplemente tenía que acostarse con ella. Y en esa ocasión había conseguido que firmara el documento sin siquiera cuestionarlo, sin importarle nada la vida de sus súbditos o los beneficios que adquiriría si triunfaban en la batalla. Aunque tampoco era que obtener un reino fuera de gran interés para ella, considerando que ya tenía el propio.

Pero sí algo había dejado establecido antes de firmar, era que por sobre todas las compensaciones materiales, ella lo quería a él. Deseaba su "compañía" cada vez que le viniera en gana, independientemente de si tuviera que compartirlo, con quien ella había llamado "la insulsa pelirroja" o no.

Esto no hubiera implicado mayor sacrificio para Jonathan en otras épocas. Tener no solo una, sino dos e incluso más mujeres, con las que pudiese satisfacer sus apetitos sexuales era algo que le encantaba. Pero aunque había aceptado la propuesta de la Reina, lo había hecho más por obligación que por verdadero placer. Porque las cosas había cambiado para él ahora. Incluso siendo critico consigo mismo, Jonathan creía que no había estado muy bien en esa ocasión con Seelie. Es decir, sí se lo había hecho de una manera apasionada, enérgica, vivaz, furiosa, y ella había quedado satisfecha, pero había sido solo una sola vez. No era suficiente para él. En otras de sus visitas a la corte, lo había hecho con ella hasta cinco veces. Algo estaba muy mal en su interior. Podía sentirlo. Hasta sus orgasmos eran controlados. Y todo por culpa de aquel sentimiento romántico que sentía por su hermana. Sí, ya no podía negarlo. Podía fingir con ella, mostrándole su lado perverso, evitando ser amable, como Clary lo había llamado una vez, e incluso podía intentar no mirarla con esos ojos embelesados, como si ella fuera la única estrella brillando en un oscuro cielo despoblado. ¡Que Raziel lo llevara al mismísimo cielo si era mentira que la amaba! La amaba de una forma tan pura que eso lo estaba destruyendo. Su imagen y todo lo que él representaba se perdían en su presencia. Y ahora también estaba afectando su sexualidad con las otras mujeres. Pensó con tristeza que su demonio interior ya no era el mismo desde su estadía en Londres. Se había extinguido como la luz de aquel pentagrama en donde la había podido poseer salvajemente por última vez. De ahí en mas ya no podía tener sexo con ella, solo podía hacerle el amor. Aunque se veía obligado a fingir y debía cuidarse de ser demasiado demostrativo con sus sentimientos para que su hermana no se diera cuenta de su cambio y decidiera abandonarlo. Estaba seguro de que aquello pasaría. Clarissa no podría amarlo. No de la misma forma que él la amaba a ella.

En eso pensaba cuando las puertas del departamento se abrieron de golpe y la joven apareció. Vestía el clásico uniforme negro de los cazadores de sombras, en su albina piel, sus mejillas destacaban, enrojecidas por el frio del exterior, sus ojos estaban encendidos y su rojo cabello refulgía como el magma de un volcán mientras caía alborotado por su cabeza, desparramándose por sus hombros, y culminando a la curva de su pecho. Toda ella era lumbre y fuego. "Hermosa, radiante y peligrosa. " Pensó Jonathan al tiempo que su ritmo cardiaco se incrementaba, mientras la contemplaba con ojos obnubilados y la alegría de volver a verla lo embargaba. " Debo fingir y mostrarme duro con ella" se recordó, anulando repentinamente cualquier emoción de felicidad.

-_Me quieres explicar ¿Qué diablos estuviese haciendo todo el día Clarissa?_ –Dijo usando un tono molesto, desechando el libro, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a su encuentro. La joven aun se encontraba junto a la puerta y no la había cerrado del todo, de modo que algunas gélidas ráfagas se colaban en el interior de la habitación, haciendo que las llamas del hogar se contorsionaran.

-_He salido por ahí-_Respondió ella misteriosa. Jonathan ya estaba suficientemente cerca para sentir algo más que el aire glacial del exterior en su rostro, también pudo oler la presencia de una fragancia masculina en el cuerpo de su hermana. De pronto no necesitó ninguna explicación. Supo exactamente qué había estado haciendo ella. Los celos lo embargaron y por un momento no tuvo necesidad de fingir ser malo con la joven porque su demonio interior apareció. _"Así que después de todo si había formas de hacerlo volver"_ pensó por un momento, pero siguió concentrado en la situación.

_-¡Me has estado engañando maldita zorra!-_Dijo tomándola de un brazo rudamente-_Puedo sentir el perfume del otro todavía sobre ti_- Los hermanos habían hablado del tema de su exclusividad y había quedado establecido que Jonathan podía estar con otras mujeres, pero Clary tenía prohibido estar con otros hombres. No era algo que pudiera discutirse, ni alterarse. Desde el momento en que habían intimado por primera vez, su hermana le pertenecía por entero a él. Había sido el primero en poseerla, por ende era su dueño, su único amo. Y aunque para él esos conceptos habían cambiado debido a la aparición de aquel sentimiento amoroso, y aun cuando no deseara la completa sumisión de su hermana, tampoco estaba feliz con el hecho de que ella lo engañara. El amor humano no implicaba siempre una libertad absoluta necesariamente.

_-¡Te equivocas!_ –Le gritó ella furiosa, deshaciéndose de la mano que la sujetaba fieramente, mientras el fuego de sus ojos cubría el rostro del muchacho. Pero enseguida las llamas se aplacaron y ella se tranquilizó. Podía mantener la compostura, la mente fría. No era esclava de sus sentimientos pasionales-_No es lo que piensas cariñito. Pero no perderé el tiempo intentando explicarte con quién he estado. Mejor compruébalo tú con tus propios ojos.-_Acto seguido la puerta del departamento se abrió completamente y una persona irrumpió en la habitación. Jonathan no podía creer lo que veía. Tuvo que pestañar dos veces para darse cuenta de que no estaba alucinando. Lo primero que reconoció fue la familiaridad de su ropa, con ese estilo tan delicado y elegante. Luego contempló su rostro y se identificó con aquellos rasgos. Finalmente su memoria olfativa se unió con la visual y pudo asociar el aroma de aquella fragancia que había en el cuerpo de su hermana con la de aquella figura y ya no le resultó ajena, sino cercana. Su mente trabajaba a velocidades inimaginables, se llenaba de preguntas, de dudas y a su vez elaboraba un sinfín de respuestas tan ilógicas, cómo improbables. Pero no podía siquiera pronunciar una palabra. Estaba mudo, petrificado, completamente anonadado.

-_No te quedes ahí parado como un zombi hermanito, ven y dale la bienvenida como corresponde a nuestro querido papi._

***Nota de la autora. **

Queridos lectores:

Al igual que sucedió con el anterior capitulo, subo este de manera incompleta, a fin de que no se enfríe su interés por la historia y puedan seguir descubriendo los nuevos matices que esta irá adquiriendo. Tanto la variación en las emociones y sentimientos de los personajes, como la versatilidad de las escenas. Como adelanto de este cambio diré que no leerán solamente Lemon tradicional en el próximo fics sino también incorporaré un poco de femslash.Tómenlo como aviso aquellos que son fácilmente susceptibles o se escandalizan con facilidad, como un reto los intrépidos y como un deleite los que como yo, aman las situaciones intensas, apasionadas, distintas e inesperadas. Como siempre gracias por su paciencia, fidelidad y compromiso.

Pd: Para todos aquellos interesados en hacer roleplay en facebook, mí querida compañera de sombras, a quien fue dedicado este fics, y yo pertenecemos a una pagina destinada a este tipo de técnica. Les dejo el link a continuación por si quieren incorporarse al grupo. Hay varios personajes disponibles. Como soy Theresa Gray, en esta ocasión haré un pedido especial por Will y Jem. Es altamente frustraste, sumamente aburrido, y para nada excitante ser la soltera del grupo. Así que este es también un llamado a la solidaridad.

pages/City-of-Shadows-Roleplay/636874379719401


End file.
